Manohosse Ingunning
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Altered ending to Eclipse. Emmett offers himself to the Volturi so that Bree can be saved.
1. Chapter 1

Manohosse Igunning

**Manohosse Igunning**

**Chapter One**

Emmett couldn't bear to stand there and watch Bree perish, before she even got to mature as a vampire. She had surrendered; the Volturi had no right to treat her this way. And he knew what the Volturi had really wanted—for one or more of the Cullens to perish so that their coven could shrink.

Just before Felix made the killing stroke, Emmett said solemnly, "Don't harm her. Take me instead."

Jane looked at him steadily, to see whether or not he was really ready to make this sacrifice, or if this was an attempt at subterfuge. She forced Emmett to feel the imaginary pain through the gift she had attained upon becoming a vampire, and he bent done on the ground in agony. "He's sincere," she said to Felix.

The latter released Bree and went towards Emmett. The other Cullens hung back, except for Rosalie, who cried out for Emmett to cease his advance. But he paid her no heed. Carlisle and Esme had to restrain her so that she wouldn't attempt to stand between Felix and her beloved. Emmett turned around once to say, "Rosalie, I love you more than anyone ever could, but when I see a damsel in distress—be it you or a Newborn—I am obliged by my code of chivalry to rescue her. Bree doesn't deserve to die in this way. Thus, I offer myself. Farewell."

That was the last thing Emmett ever said. Felix wrapped his arms around his victim, and went in for the kill. The scream Emmett made from the pain was so terrible that it seemed to pierce Bella's soul. But it disappeared in a minute, and one of the Cullens was gone forever, never to return.

"Edward's, um…brother died."

I did not feel like talking about this with Charlie. Especially since he didn't understand about me wanting to marry Edward so shortly after graduating from high school. Though of course, if I could tell him _why _this union was urgent, maybe he'd be a little less critical of it.

"There'll be a funeral, right? And you can't have a wedding immediately following a funeral," Charlie said, matter-of-factly.

"Hamlet's uncle, Claudius, did. He married Gertrude, Hamlet's mother, about two months after murdering his own brother."

As usual, Charlie picked up on the wrong word. "So there was murder involved?"

"No," I lied, quickly.

"When will the funeral be?"

"Don't know yet. Edward's really upset." This wasn't entirely true. Edward only cared about Emmett in a subtle way. If they had been real brothers, it might have been different, but their relationship only derived from being in the same coven.

Charlie appeared to be thrilled at this news. An upset person could not marry. Not until he got over it. Otherwise it would bode ill for the marriage. Anything that could forestall the wedding gave Charlie a ray of hope. Clearly he wished Jacob to be my future husband, the least of his reasons being that Jacob would wait until I had graduated from college to marry me. Of course, I still loved Jacob, but Edward was far more important. One's first love always is. This is why Catherine Earnshaw, later Catherine Linton, could only love Heathcliff—she loved him first, and they shared the same spirit. Noah and Allie in Nicholas Sparks' _The Notebook _are also true lovers; only Noah could understand when Allie needs companionship or wishes go be alone, and he does this without her having to tell him.

As I pondered over _The Notebook, _I also thought how thankful I was that vampires couldn't get Alzheimer's. When Edward bit me, I'd be disease-free, except for the disease of love. And this would be everlasting love, for Edward and I would never die. We'd be like Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie…No, not the latter. Emmett was gone forever. He had chosen to let Bree live, and the Volturi were more than happy to accept. I cringed when I remembered Jane's glee. Even though her powers had no effect on me, thinking of them creep me out, especially when I recall Edward sprawled on the floor at the Volturi home base in Italy…

Rosalie would never have a lover again. From what I knew about vampirism, a vampire only had one mate. If Victoria could've snapped up another male to love her, she would not have planned my demise and the Newborns who had perished in the recent battle would still be humans, with no Bree to surrender. Emmett'd be around, to comfort Rosalie, who wouldn't need comforting since her lover was all right. One action leads to another, which leads to another.

If Edward had been the one to offer himself, I would've jumped in front of a bus or cut my head off with a scalpel. Neither of these measures would work with Rosalie, obviously, since she was already dead. But I began to feel compassionate towards her, for I knew how she felt. Edward himself had nearly been killed by the Volturi, by his choice and with no one to save.

I had not told Charlie about the death of Emmett till a week after the event. It didn't seem like a thing to speak before. In fact, I might never have told him, but he kept prying, as though he had intuition. Or maybe Renee had told him, for I hadn't neglected to inform her through e-mail. Anyhow, he sort of badgered the information out of me. Another reason why I couldn't wait to move out of the house.

I wondered how I'd be able to explain Bree at the wedding. That is, if Carlisle permitted her to attend. For one thing, her instincts might not yet be toned down by August, when the Edward and I shall be getting hitched. She'll thirst for human blood; it could take years before she gets used to mine—that is, if I were not to become a vampire, which would be unbearable. But there were worse reasons to keep her away. Rosalie had got to the point of blaming everyone for Emmett's death, especially Bree and Alice. When we returned to the Cullen abode after that horrible night, Rosalie pounced on Alice and demanded her to explain why she didn't tell Emmett not to do what he did, for her power should've warned her that Emmett would have intentions to offer herself. It was no use Alice explaining that she couldn't foresee sudden decisions, and Emmett's choice to be killed instead of Bree must've been spontaneous. Rosalie would have none of it. She wrote a letter and stuck it in Alice's drawer, where she'd be sure to find it. This letter informed Alice that Rosalie would never speak to her again. Sometimes Rosalie acted the age she appeared she was when she died and became a vampire.

Rosalie didn't even look at Bree. Edward told me that she had thoughts sometimes to say to the girl, "Things would've been better if you had not surrendered," but choosing not to acknowledge the girl's existence seemed to be her obstinate way of dealing with Bree.

I sometimes wondered what Bree was like as a human, but the Cullens kept her and me far apart. They couldn't risk Bree getting the urge to bite me. Although I suspected Edward of making it impossible for me to even encounter her, to ask questions about what it felt like to be a new vampire. Sure, Carlisle and Edward and all the others had been new vampires at one time, but it was so long ago that they couldn't possibly relate to me. Besides, as humans change, wouldn't the experience of becoming a vampire change too? Like technology? I mean, there weren't any cell phones in the 1970's. Why shouldn't changing into a vampire in the early twenty-first century present a different experience than it did in 1918, when Edward was changed by Carlisle?

I put an early invitation in the mail for Jacob, the morning after telling Charlie about Emmett's death. I didn't expect him to come, for I know how badly he wants me. It pains me to think that once I marry Edward I'll never be able to encounter Jacob again. Werewolves and vampires are enemies to the end; they only help each other when both are in danger, as when Victoria created all those Newborns. I hope Jacob finds a girl of his own, who can give him the love I can't.


	2. Meeting Miss Garish

Manohosse Ingunning

**Manohosse Igunning **

**Chapter Two: Meeting Miss Garish**

A month after Emmett was killed, I woke up with a sickening feeling in my stomach. I felt as if someone I loved was being harmed. Yet, I knew Edward hadn't been hurt; he had been with me in my room right up to the moment I fell asleep. What could be the problem? I wondered.

I could not go to the Cullens house because Carlisle insisted I stay away from Bree until after the wedding. So I spent my days with Edward in the wood. Sometimes we went to Port Angeles to see a movie. These were calm, peaceful days, the days before marriage. I had fewer qualms about getting married now, for it would gain me a lifetime with Edward as a vampire. Wait, that sounded wrong--it would give me many, many lifetimes with Edward, as measured in mortal life. For we'd see young couples grow old, have children, grow old, and die, and we'd witness this over and over to the last syllable of recorded time. I'd witness life in 2400, which Charlie and Renee have no chance of doing. Not that I'm bragging; it pains me to think that Jacob will die and I won't—but I won't see him ever again.

It really pains me to love two men, but my love for Edward is far stronger than the one for Jacob; it's as if Edward and I were destined to become lovers by kismet. But why were Jacob and I put in the same time frame? Sometimes I wished I never met him, not because I hated him—I didn't—but because our relationship couldn't be, and he had sworn to love no one else. He _had _to love someone else, though, or remain mate-less for the rest of his life. All I wanted for him was happiness, though he couldn't find it through me.

Edward took me to see _Karma Vagon, _a romance film, the day I had the strange feeling. I tried to enjoy it, but I kept feeling agitated. Edward could sense it, and he asked me what was wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"Bella, I know when you are fine, and this is not it." He kissed her. "Something's troubling you."

"It's nothing, my dear, nothing."

Edward stared at me. "It's times like these when I wish I could read your thoughts as wel as other people's."

He drove me home, and that night he left me to my thoughts, saying he knew I wouldn't want to be disturbed. This pained me a little, for his presence would've done me more good than his absence, or so I believed. Horrible images fluttered through my brain…the Cullen family losing its members in a war with the Volturi…Bree going insane and sucking my blood…Jacob taking his revenge on Edward. I couldn't stop these inundating thoughts from coming. They seemed to multiply. I'm sure I screamed once or twice that night, though Charlie must've been in a deep sleep, for he didn't come running to my door to see what was the matter.

The next day, Edward did not come. It was so unlike him to miss a day seeing me. I called about six in the evening, when I was certain there'd be no chance of him coming. Rosalie answered, and she was really angry. I think she's incredibly jealous that I still have the one I love and she lost hers. Somehow I managed to get out of her that Edward was not home; he had gone on some trip, and he didn't have his cell phone with him, so I shouldn't bother calling him on it. When I hung up the phone, I was vexed. Why would Edward go on a trip without telling me? Unless I was in danger and he didn't want me to know about it…

A week later I still hadn't seen nor heard from Edward. This was really beginning to tick me off, when Charlie announced an unexpected visitor one Friday.

I came downstairs and was greeted with a gruff "Hello, Bells," from Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wondering if you're still intent on marrying Edward."

"Am I still—why, of course I am! You know he is my true love!" Charlie had been listening up to this point, but now he left the room to watch some random game on ESPN.

"But you love me, too."

"I…" I started to say.

"Bella—"

"I do love you, but what I feel for you is not as…" I struggled to find the right word. "Not as potent as what I feel for Edward."

"And I have no chance at all of increasing that potency?" he asked, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm afraid not," I answered.

"Well, then, I want you to meet someone." He beckoned me to follow him outdoors. I hesitated, but at last went with him.

A girl stood next to my truck. She was wearing a yellow dress and had a purple ribbon tied in her red hair that looked like it had been dyed. On her feet were orange bunny slippers.

"Bella, this is Mia Hunter. Mia, this is Bella Swan."

"How d'ye do?" asked Mia, extending a hand. I shook it, though she could not fail to miss my disparaging take on her choice of fashion.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm…extending my circle of friends."

"Are you? Could we discuss this back in my kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure," Jacob said.

I started back but turned around before entering the house and saw Mia following us. _"Without_ Miss Garish, if you please."

I heard Jacob say, "Hang back, Mia. She may need a couple of minutes or so to calm down…I won't leave you alone for longer than I have to, darling."

Once he came inside, I was in a state of fury. "Just _what _on Earth do you think you were doing, bringing that, that…_tramp _here?"

"That tramp is my girlfriend," Jacob said, calmly.

"What did you bring her for, then?"

"I thought you might like to know that I'm attempting to move on."

I was still furious, but tried to put on a demeanor of acceptance. "When did you meet her?"

"Last Tuesday."

I gasped and began hyperventilating.

Jacob rushed over to pat me on the back. It took three hard thumps before I could breathe normally again.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I was reluctant to tell him. It would serve him right not to know, since he was dating a girl with a predilection for iridescence. But it wasn't the odd habiliments on Mia Hunter that caused me to desire to hold my tongue…it was that the never-ceasing love Jacob seemed to have for me, apparently had an end. All our time together might never have happened.

But I knew that since I still cared about Jacob, no matter what he felt about me, I had to warn him. "I had a dream that Tuesday…a dream that someone I loved dearly was in danger. And now, I think…"

"You think what, Bella?"

"I think that that someone is you!"

"_What?_ I'm not in any danger…"

I didn't want to say anything. But I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be right to keep my suspicions from him. "Jacob, Mia might be someone dangerous."

"Hah! You think a girl who dresses that peculiarly could be dangerous? She's as frightening as a toothpick. Besides, since I'm a werewolf, the only thing that is a danger to me is a bloodsucker."

"Jacob, I had a premonition! None of the other people I care about are in danger—Charlie, Renee, Edward, the Cullen family. So it must be you!"

"Bells, it was a dream. Mia is just a sweet girl who wants to grow up to be a florist. It's not like she's a werewolf hunter or anything."

"Does she know about your status on a horror creature scale?"

"No, she is unaware of my…condition. It's too early in our relationship to tell her; I have to be sure that she won't be afraid."

"Did you imprint on her?" I caught myself asking, though I had no thought of the words in my head before they came out.

"No. Look, Bella, not every werewolf has to imprint. Leah hasn't imprinted yet, and I don't reckon she ever will. Her heart is too stuck on Sam. Nasty im…" he started to say, but stopping himself just in time.

"I think you should dump her," I said, tactlessly.

"Yes, you would think that, Bella. You can be happy with your leech, but you don't want me to find happiness anywhere. I won' be seeing you."

Jacob stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Charlie came running; I told him it was nothing, just a quarrel. I wanted to run after Jacob…but he'd be leaving the driveway on his motorcycle already, with that garish girl clinging tightly to his waist…

I went to my room and sobbed my eyes out. Jacob had disregarded my warning…would he be dead before my wedding, or would I see him there? But of course, even if he lived to that day, he wouldn't come, couldn't. Not if he loved me so badly it ached. Then again, if he loved me that much, he would surely have never sought company from Mia Hunter? She could never give him what he really wanted, I was sure of that. Only I could manage it.


End file.
